Summer With Her
by S.R.Kairi
Summary: Meeting her one summer day changes his life forever, and it is no coincidence that it is the same for her. Sasusaku AU


A/N: I've been on a writing kick lately and in loving it haha. Here's the start of a new series so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

They all planned to take the summer off, no classes or summer internships. After begging Sasuke for weeks to ask his parents if the boys could stay at one of their hotel suites in Kiri, Naruto had finally gotten him to give in. Now two hours in driving from Oto, Naruto was in the front passenger seat of Sasuke's Hellcat challenger playing with his PSP. Sasuke drove while listening to Sound Garden on the low, and Neji slept with earbuds in along with Shikamaru. This summer was definitely going to be a boy's trip alright, drinks and hot girls galore.

"So teme, what do you think we should do first once we get there?"

Sasuke hadn't thought about what they would do, he figured take a well deserved nap after this long car ride. Naruto wouldn't let that slide though. And so he sighs, "Don't know."

His blonde best friend rolls his eyes at his unenthused answer as he continues to pound on the buttons. "If you're thinking about sleeping then think again because we aren't letting this summer go to waste ya hear!"

Sasuke loved and hated the way Naruto could see through his every thought. When he was experiencing something he just couldn't put into words, Naruto knew. But when he had a more private thought Naruto was also able to tell what it was. So now he really had to think, what would they do once they got there? Club? No way. Dinner would be a possibility. "Let's just go find a place to eat or something."

Naruto paused his game and looked over the the Uchiha. "Sure, you can take me to dinner. I'd like to be wined and dined before you fuck me over this summer!"

Sasuke cracked a chuckle through his lips at the young man's dramatic behavior. Naruto really did want to have the summer of a lifetime at least once and Sasuke decided that he would be respectful of it. Who knows, maybe he would have the summer of a lifetime too. "I gotta get gas, maybe you should go get a map with shit to do at the stop."

And so he got off the first exit of the highway and pulled into the first gas station he saw. Once he stopped at the pump, Shikamaru and Neji were already alert and ready to stretch their legs. Upon exiting the car, there was giggling and laughter coming from the white Jeep parked at the pump diagonal to them. A blonde headed girl walked in front of a brunette and a dark blue haired girl as they seemed to be headed into the gas station. "Come on girls let's go get the stuff."

Shikamaru and Neji knew better than to check out women in a way that would be noticed, but Naruto shamelessly gawked. All of them, beautiful women. The blonde gestured aggressively at the other two to come along with him into the station as Sasuke began pouring gas. As soon as they were all gone, he noticed that there was another girl coming around the car to go pour gas. If anyone was a true beauty to Sasuke's standards it was her. Long and silky pink hair tied up messily, mint green eyes he would have no trouble staring at all day and soft pale skin. The high waisted washed out jeans secured by a black belt and a simple semi see-through white tank top tucked in told him that she could be a teaser. He caught himself staring before he thought she hadn't noticed and simply focused on the number of gallons being pumped until the clip snapped and the tank is full. When he went to steal another glance there she was. Looking right at him with a smirk. If Sasuke were any other guy he probably would've blushed or given away any expression that would indicate his embarrassment, but he didn't because Sasuke doesn't allow others to win like that.

"Sakura start that car up and let's gooo!" The blonde girl emerged from the station along with the other two with a variety of snacks and miscellaneous things in their arms.

Naruto and the other soon followed right after and it seemed he had been striking up a conversation with the blue haired girl. "So what do ya say?" The girl looked away shyly, not sure how to answer his question. "Um...I'll mention it to the girls in the car." Naruto seemed satisfied with this answer and waved goodbye to the girls as he made it back to the car.

The girl, who Sasuke now knew as Sakura, waved her fingers at him before walking around to take her spot back in the drivers seat. He had to admit from first sight up until their departure, she captivated him.

"Man did you see those girls?! I actually got digits too!" Naruto proudly announced this as they all got back into the car.

"The only digits you're probably gonna get in this whole trip." Shikamaru snickered at his own comment along with Neji and Sasuke who couldn't be helped.

"Seriously! Listen up! Those chicks are heading to Kiri too and I asked one of them if they might wanna go hang out with us. Man it's fate!"

Sasuke's mind couldn't help but wonder about the girl now. He thought she was merely a passerby and that he probably would never see her again in his life. But now he just might. "And what did they say?"

Naruto smirked, knowing all too well once again. "I saw you eyeing the pink haired one from the station, teme." He then proceeded to teasingly roam his fingers on Sasuke's arm as he drove.

"Quit it, dobe." He swatted the blonde's hand away from him.

"She said she would talk with the other girls about it and text me what they thought. Ah Hinata...a beautiful name for a beauty like her..." Naruto went into his own pathetic little daze over the girl he had just met minutes ago while Sasuke eyed the Jeep just a short distance ahead of them. The top was down so he could see strands of pink, blonde, brown and blue hair flying in the wind. "Hey why don't you catch up to them?" Naruto stupidly suggested.

"If you want any chance with any of those chicks I think you should keep your thirsty levels on the low, Naruto." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he too felt like getting another glance at the blonde he was eyeing, but never showed it.

"You guys are such shitters man! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

"Do it, Uchiha." Of all people, Neji was the last person to support Naruto in potentially stupid ideas. Maybe he was in it for something too...or maybe he just wanted to avoid a complaining session.

"This is why Neji is the man! Now punch it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to play around with them. So he shifts up a gear as he speeds up next to them. Naruto rolls down the window and sticks his goofy face out where Hinata's face turns red in embarrassment. He was babbling things that Sasuke couldn't understand, but really all he cared about was to steal another glance at the pinkette. Being in a lower car and the Jeep being taller unfortunately only allowed him to see up to her nose, but the view of everything else seemed to be good enough for him. And that was when she tilted her head down slightly to look into the car where she saw Sasuke trying to look at her yet again. He was right about her potentially being a tease because as soon as she discovered him looking at her, she simply smirked and sped ahead of them.

"Hey! Come back!" Naruto slumped back into his seat all disappointed, but suddenly had to grab onto something as Sasuke quickly accelerated.

Her little game intrigued him and he wanted to play, knowing damn well his seven hundred horsepowers would catch up to her in half a second no matter how fast she tried to go. Funny thing was that she knew she wasn't driving a performance car like his, but she was skilled enough to maneuver herself through the traffic in order to get away. And so he played with her, like a cat trying to catch his mouse through the highway. The chase only lasted a few minutes as once they passed the "Welcome to Kirigakure" sign the exits were approaching. The pinkette slowed her speed and allowed them to drive side by side again. That was short lived as she waved her fingers at him just as she did at the gas station and veered right onto the exit.

"Well that was entertaining." Shikamaru places his hands behind his head as he looked out the window and hovered his eyes over all the tall modernized buildings in the city. "I have a feeling this summer's gonna be pretty sweet." He said that with the blonde girl in mind.

"Damn right it is!" After his cheer, Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and noticed a text message from a newly saved number. He smirked as he unlocked his phone and read the message. "Boys get on your best swim trunks. It's beach time with the ladies!"

* * *

A/N: Hope this was a good start to the first chapter! If you follow or favorite the story please leave a review! I would love to know what you think as it keeps me motivated to write chapters.


End file.
